The invention relates to an operating vehicle, a method for moving at operating vehicle at a storage rack arrangement, a storage rack and a storage rack arrangement.
Operating vehicles are known from the general prior art which can be used for transporting a storage container on a storage rack.
Operating vehicles are known from DE 10 2010 015 054 A1 and DE 22 31 057 A1. DE 22 43 107 A and DE 20 2007 003 447 U1 describe operating units.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an operating vehicle for transporting a storage container along a storage rack by which means storage containers can be deposited along a storage rack or removed therefrom in an economical manner.